


色是刮骨的钢刀

by shendu721



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shendu721/pseuds/shendu721
Relationships: 德云社；何九华；尚九熙；熙华；何尚；尚何；良堂
Kudos: 26





	色是刮骨的钢刀

酒是穿肠的毒药；色是刮骨的钢刀；财是下山的猛虎；气是惹祸的根苗  
孟周孟，熙华，金东，林陶🍑（四篇）

本章节：色是刮骨的钢刀

1⃣️ooc（设定：熙华两人在一起一周年）2⃣️🈲️上升🔝3⃣️上车🚌

【11.24号 晚上8:47】  
“哥，今天我和华儿一周年，当初要是没有你介绍撮合，没有我俩今天，”尚九熙转过头看着何九华笑了笑，伸手握住何九华的手。“孟哥，我敬你一杯”尚九熙端起杯子，和孟鹤堂碰了下杯子，饮了一大口。今天喝的瑞典绝对伏特加，没有一口干的，大家都是熟人最没必要因着那些个外面的性子猛喝，惬意就好。但不知道今日孟鹤堂出了些什么问题，一昂首酒精顺着性感的脖颈咽下，喉结随着下咽的动作微缩，这一幕相当精致性感，可是无人欣赏。

“孟哥你别喝那么急嘛，喝急了对身体不好……”何九华在一旁缓声劝着，抽了纸巾递给孟鹤堂，将桌子上的果盘也向孟鹤堂推了推，想让人吃点水果别喝猛了。可是都已经是出来喝酒的人了，还会在意喝酒伤身体吗？无非都是对身体伤害的深或者浅，谁在意呢。

孟鹤堂自顾地又给杯中倒了酒，端起碰了何九华的杯子一下，本想一口干了，放在唇边又拿下，嘴唇翕动着想说点什么祝酒辞，看着何九华和尚九熙十指紧扣的手，真是万分幸福吧。最终还是说了出来，“愿你们白头偕老，共度余生”温馨的祝福语从孟鹤堂温软的嘴唇里吐出来，眼睛盯着酒杯，又是一口干了。

何九华伸出手拿着酒杯，也准备一口干的时候，那只被十指紧扣的手松开了，旁边的人抢过那杯酒一口干了。这一口喝的过于猛烈了，呛得尚九熙直咳嗽，火辣的伏特加划过食道进入胃部，胃部瞬间变得火烧火燎，尚九熙没表现出来，他不想让何九华担心。恋爱之后最大的改观应该就是，以前自己无论做什么都还是只自从自己的角度出发，虽说也会尽可能的体谅别人，但和现在比远远是无法超过的。

现在的尚九熙，和何九华在一起的尚九熙，更会考虑别人的感受，这个别人特指何九华。尚九熙探过头，何九华此时还在呆呆的看着自己，眼睛里水光潋滟，睫毛像蝴蝶上下翻飞，尚九熙看的行动，喉头发紧，凑过去在何九华嘴唇上亲啄了一下，正好被何九华伸出的舌头舔了一下，实在是烈火烹油…

尚九熙冲着何九华一挑眉毛，这是暗示：做吗？凑近何九华耳边，“今晚早点回家吧？”何九华笑着没说话，像是装作没听到这句话，拿起牙签淡定的吃着果盘，超然物外。其实哪儿是没听到，就是不想理会罢了，这个人每次在性//事上都太过分！

【11.24号 晚上11:00】  
在和舞池里跳的正尽兴的孟鹤堂打过招呼之后，何九华和尚九熙俩人手挽手出了夜店大门，因为都喝了酒就叫了代驾。

一起坐在车后排的何九华突然对着尚九熙坏笑着眨了眨眼睛，两人太过熟悉了，尚九熙笑着偏过头看着窗外，嘴角带着纵容的笑。后排座位上放在尚九熙腿上作恶的手开始了行动，一步步从膝盖上滑向大腿根，隔着布料骚弄一般的撩拨过关键部位，手指用力的揉抓着尚九熙大腿内侧的软肉。尚九熙此时不可控制的笑出声来，他的华儿啊总是这样顽皮又可爱，就是喜欢烧火点火，不喜欢灭火，但今天是一周年的日子，只点火不灭火真的可以逃得过吗？

何九华因为当着外人料定尚九熙不会在此时就欺负他，因着手上的作乱，心里一阵开心，装作不知其事。面上的表情也配合的相当到位，不满的看着尚九熙的侧脸，口气也带着怨念，“笑什么笑？哪儿里好笑了？”

尚九熙一脸诧异和懵逼的表情看着何九华，自己的华儿什么时候套路玩的这么深了？这算不算是今晚的邀请？当然了，嘴上是谁都不能饶了谁的，“何九华，你可以！你很好！今晚床上别求饶！”尚九熙看着何九华边说边点头，眼神带着被撩拨起火的欲望。

此时的代驾师傅怂的像一只瘟鸡，我什么也不知道，我什么也听不见，我只是一个没有感情的开车机器，你们继续。

惹火的话让何九华瞬间羞红了脸，原本捏着大腿内侧软肉的手，像报复一般，准确的挪动到了下体的分身上，捏住了那个晚上会在自己身上留下痕迹、让自己爽到的柱身。尚九熙的表情立马变得精彩，车子行驶过光亮的街道，街边的路灯散出的暖黄色的灯光，穿过车窗洒在尚九熙的脸上，一晃而过却足以让何九华看见被刺激撩拨到的神色。

隔着裤子的布料，手下的物件越来越热火，海绵体在一点点膨胀撑起小帐篷，何九华的手又往下伸了一点，捏到了那两处睾丸，隔靴搔痒。食指和中指向并，朝着拇指的方向用力，像是玩搓一颗小葡萄或者圣女果一般，不断逗弄。尚九熙看向窗外的视线终于收回来看着何九华一脸正经，实则内心狂喜的样子，伸手抓住了那只在自己裤裆里玩弄的手。

另一只手捏住何九华的下巴，将人的脸强硬的扭转过来对着自己，然后猛的凑上来叼住了何九华的嘴唇，牙齿稍稍用的咬住了人的下唇，在嘴里反复吮吸、舔弄。舌尖刮过敏感的上颚，和对方的舌头在口腔里反复搅动，就在两人都有点头晕的时候，才松开彼此。互相在对方的眼里看见了满满的情欲。

【11月24号 晚上11:52】  
合上家门的两人，推推搡搡一路走，衣服散落了一地，浴室的门被打开，花洒下温热的水打在两个人身上，两具一丝不挂的身体彼此紧贴。何九华被按在了墙上，背后贴着冰凉的瓷砖，面前是尚九熙火热的身体和淋浴头下的热水，自己的嘴唇被包裹进另一个人的另一张嘴里，被反复碾压的吻着，报复着刚才车上自己做恶的撩拨，两人的耻毛相互摩擦，在车里就膨胀起的肉棒此时正插在自己的腿间。

尚九熙松开了人的嘴唇顺着脖颈一路向下，舌头就着热水温柔的舔舐，牙齿缓缓挑衅着刮过乳尖。今夜注定无眠，何九华因为被吻的过急，有些气短，但还是没忘了今晚两人在一起的原因，在尚九熙埋首在胸前的时候，何九华的手抚摸着抱住尚九熙的脑袋，手指在黑色的森林的穿行。

“尚九熙……”

胸前的那个脑袋依旧在努力找寻着欢爱，发出疑惑，“嗯？”

“一周年快乐，我爱你”

那个脑袋的主人楞了楞，“嗯”了一声……抬起头在何九华的耳边说着让人害羞不已的话  
“今晚，你颤抖的双腿和额上的汗水，都是我爱你的表现。”


End file.
